


Face to Face

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Ororo meets the woman who inspired her.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



“Charles said that he was glad we finally got to meet,” Mystique says. “What did he mean?”

“Oh, that.” Ororo tries to sound casual, but she has to make herself look at Mystique’s face, blue and familiar and unknown, instead of the garden below them. “Back in Cairo… I had a poster of you in my room.” She won't think about how Xavier knew that. “I looked after the children who had nowhere else to go, as you looked after other mutants.”

“Are you disappointed?” Mystique asks, one corner of her mouth twitching up.

“By you?” _Never_ , Ororo thinks, and _every_ psychic in the school can probably hear her.

“By reality.”

Ororo’s time as a creature of Apocalypse has started to feel like a dream… along with the very real damage that they caused. “Reality doesn’t frighten me.” She finds, now, that she can look Mystique in the eye without hesitation.

“I didn’t think so. We have something else in common,” Mystique adds. “I’m not sorry we met, either.”

“Don’t worry.” Ororo rests her hand beside Mystique on the balcony railing. “I won’t tell anyone.”


End file.
